Anything For My Friends
by Jedi Alice
Summary: No particular plot or storyline. Jacky has incredible powers and is unafraid to get badly injured helping her friends.


**Series of One-Shots typed at random. Jacky has lived in Wonderland for a year and has been sent to Diamond country for unknown reasons. In Hearts, she developed multiple powers, including instant healing, immunity to toxins, poisons, and alcohol, and the ability to alter the world around her, along with sharpened agility and skills with her** ** _katana_** **swords. While in Hearts, she was also impregnated by Peter White, and throughout these one-shots, we will see her in different stages of her pregnancy. (Also at random.)**

Anything for my friends

JackyXJulius

Not Gonna Die Tonight

Even in Hearts Country, Julius had often been targeted by assassins and vengeful Faceless who didn't want their lost loved ones to be replaced. But things were even worse here in Diamond Country. Whenever she visited the Graveyard, she'd find Ace their, covered in the blood of slaughtered Faceless who'd tried to kill Julius. There'd even been times when she'd arrive during the middle of their attack. Naturally, as one of Julius's friends, she'd join in, and despite being 6 months pregnant, she always did one hell of a job.

Today, she just barely got there in time. Julius was wounded and bleeding, while Ace was doing his best to protect him. But the young knight was injured, too, and for the first time, Jacky actually saw fear in his eyes. As she often had before, she drew her _katana_ swords and charged into the fight, her added strength forcing the attacker - a faceless man in a brown cloak - to fall back a few feet.

"Jacky! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Ace said cheerfully.

"Ace, get Julius to safety," she ordered coldly, her eyes on the attacker.

"But I don't wanna miss out on the-"

"Ace. Do not question me in this." She said in her iciest tone. Ace may have been an idiot, but even he knew that the icy voice meant it was gravely important he do as she said without question. Thus, he half-carried his injured guardian away to another room while the pregnant Outsider faced down the would-be assassin.

"Heh, you're pretty brave for an Outsider," he said with a chuckle. "And foolish. If you die, so does your unborn kid. And don't think I'll show mercy just because of those facts."

"I once killed a mentally retarted girl and her whole family for killing my cousin and hurting my family. I didn't show them mercy, either." Jacky sneered. "My name is Jacky Anderson. You've hurt my friends. Prepare to die."

Despite the extra weight in her belly, the girl's movements were still fluid and swift, easily blocking, deflecting, and avoiding her attacker's strikes. He soon began to tire, while she wasn't even breaking a sweat. "You were foolish if you thought all Outsiders were damsels in distress," she hissed, delivering a deep stab to the man's leg, crippling him. "Death and murder are as common in my world as in this one. If you thought I'd just cower in the shadows while you hurt and kill my friends, you've got another thing coming, you warthog-faced buffoon."

She stabbed the other leg at the knee, dropping him to the ground. Disabling his arms with quick slashes at the ligaments, she held the blades crossed at his neck. He stared up at her in terror and agony. "...Monster... you're even more of a monster than the Clockmaker!" he accused.

"No. Monsters don't feel anything," Jacky corrected. "They don't feel joy or pain or friendship or hate, and they don't give a damn if somebody threatens someone close to them, because they aren't close to anyone. You threatened two of my friends. If I did that to two of your friends, would you not react as I have?" Not even waiting for a response, she chopped off his head, then hacked up the rest of his body. She wiped the sweat from her brow, then sheathed her swords.

Following the blood trail Ace and Julius left, she soon found Ace had dragged Julius to his room. She knocked on the door. "Ace, you alive in there?" she called. "It's me. The faceless asshole it dead."

"Jacky?" Ace gasped before the door opened a second later. Ace looked frantic. "You have to help Julius! That guy hurt him really bad!" he dragged her inside, an dshe found Julius lying still on his bed. Ace had doen his best to bandage the wound in his ribcage, but the blood still flowed. He was just barely conscious of his surroundings.

"Jacky... he whimpered in agony. "Are you well?" Jacky nodded, before biting deeply into her wrist, drawing blood. she pressed her bleeding wrist to his lips, ordering him to drink.

"Jacky?! What are you doing?" Ace demanded, horrified."

"Saving him," she said simply. "My blood contains a healing agent that can save him." She returned her attention to Julius, who had clasped her hand to his lips, drinking thirstily. The color was coming back to his face, and the pain seemed to be fading. "Drink up, Julius. You're not gonna die tonight."


End file.
